


裂缝

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 席恩的腹部有一道裂缝。
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 7
Collections: 海怪BBQ





	裂缝

席恩没把这件事情告诉任何人。他平静地拿着诊断书离开医院，把车开回家，路上和浇灌花园的邻居打了招呼。他锁上房门，把背包扔在门口，然后在浴缸里放满热水。  
脱掉衣服时他忽然有些恐惧，就像儿时的他总是害怕关上的门背后有什么东西。席恩拉开外套的拉链，接着脱掉衬衫，白色的布料短暂遮住视线，接着他看到了----那绝不是幻觉，他抬起手去触摸，划过那道贯穿小腹的缝隙。  
席恩的腹部有一道裂缝。  
他不记得是从什么时候开始的。某个夜晚，他从淋浴间出来时便发现了这条裂缝。起初只是一条平整的淡粉色痕迹，就像愈合的伤疤，被抚摸时微微发痒。然而裂缝在他的忽视下变得越来越显眼，它开始凹陷进去，形成一道缝隙，这条缝隙随着时间的推移每天都在加深----这几乎就像一条伤口愈合过程的倒放，如今他的腹部像被人用刀割开过，但裂缝内部却不是内脏，而是愈合的，活像粉红色的牡蛎。  
浴缸里的水有点凉了。席恩恍惚着回过神来，放弃琢磨那条裂缝，迈进浴缸将自己沉进水中。他闭着眼想了一会儿，试图回想起海滩、派对、美女，或者别的能让他快乐的事情，但没一会儿他就又不可避免地想起自己肚子上的开口----这实在太诡异，他换了口气，看着水下有些变形的腹部，手指抚摸肉缝边缘，带着好奇心探入半个指节。裂缝被打开，水灌进去，兴奋感像果汁糖炸裂的瞬间，他清晰地感觉到自己的腹中涌入了一股暖流，里面被填满的感觉让他头一次觉得满足无比。席恩颤抖着，脚趾抵着浴缸边缘，像个探索新玩具的孩子般摸索自己平坦的小腹，手指扒开缝隙，让里面嫩粉色的新肉袒露在水中。  
很快他意识到这不仅仅是条裂缝。在接近下面的地方，原本该是他肚脐的位置，那里仍有一个洞，令人吃惊的是他现在可以直接伸进一根手指。他的肚脐不见了，变成了某种敏感又色情的通道，席恩为这个想法感到羞耻，但又忍不住插入了食指----他从没感觉这样好过，即便是那位迷人的红发妓女趴在他腿间为他吸吮老二时也没有。他往下躺，脖子枕着浴缸，膝盖露出水面，腹部的裂缝沉到底。那个小洞不受他的控制，像是属于别人的一部分，却又不停地给他带来刺激。两根手指在里面探索开拓，弯曲推挤，他用尽了浑身解数，努力回想自己是如何取悦一个女人的那里----不，他跌进水中，差点呛到自己----这是什么该死的想法？  
可他又跪坐起来看了一会儿，越来越肯定这是自己想的那个东西。他谈不上对女性有多了解，但起码见过许多两腿间那玩意，席恩又摸索了一次，嘴里念叨着：外阴，阴蒂，内阴，阴道。一样都没少，在他的腹部，裂缝中是花瓣般娇美的颜色，如同含苞待放的处女。  
一时间他搞不清自己是想要尖叫还是呕吐，席恩想起医生给他的药，连忙从浴缸里爬起来，拖着湿淋淋的身体走到客厅去，拉开背包倒出药瓶。一颗，两颗。他没喝水，迫不及待就咽下去，药丸卡在喉咙里成功阻塞了最后一声哽咽。腹部的裂缝因为刚刚的玩弄还持续传来酸胀感，带动腹部所有肌肉轻微收紧。席恩想给谁打个电话，但翻了翻通讯录又开始后悔。所有人好像都很忙，没人会听他讲这个充斥着性欲和恶心的荒唐故事，听他讲述自己是如何把手伸到肚子里自慰，然后又被吓得神经紧绷。

半夜里他突然醒了，又鬼使神差地掀开睡衣去看那条裂口。那里其实看起来也没那么糟糕，线条光滑流畅，不是野兽啃出的撕裂伤，也不是那种歪歪扭扭打满补丁的伤口，如果非要比喻，席恩宁愿说它像一块被切开的黄油----就是这样一条，没有多余的割裂或破坏。  
一件完美的作品。  
如果拉姆斯在这儿，他会怎么评价自己的新身体？席恩侧着躺，把裤子扒下来，露出半勃的性器。他握住自己，用一种令他轻微疼痛的方式----拉姆斯总是喜欢这么做，即便是给席恩撸管时他也希望自己是掌控全局的那个。带着苦涩的回忆让席恩浑身一抖，他的另一只手不知何时又探进自己的小腹，在闭合的肉缝中摸索着寻找出可以进入的洞口。一下，就一下。他咬着嘴唇，轻轻将整根手指插进去，甜蜜的痛楚涌上舌苔，席恩再接再厉，紧跟着插入第二根，贴着湿漉漉的肉壁四处揉按。“再来一根。”他听见拉姆斯说，于是又艰难地加上第三根。席恩被撑得难受，他能感觉自己隔着肉壁摸索那些被挤到别处的内脏，或许稍加力气就能戳破。别，席恩大声警告自己，别。  
沉默让水声清晰无比，他湿了，从肉缝中的小洞里流出来的，像漂浮的油脂，亮晶晶地在指尖涂了一层。席恩好奇地尝了尝自己的味道，有些奇怪，他品不出拉姆斯所说的那种甜蜜的滋味，恍惚中他感觉对方就趴在两腿间，将他流出的液体一点点舔净。那混蛋总是喜欢夸大其词......  
再给我一点......还差一点......席恩的身体发紧，头晕目眩，他还想把更多东西插进去，但多一根手指显然无济于事。他摸着黑在床头摸索一番，最终抓住一只细长的玻璃花瓶。没错，席恩想要的就是这东西。他从那不勒斯的礼品店里千里迢迢将它邮寄回来，只因为上面有漂亮的血滴花纹。他把里面的水倒掉，一起倒掉的还有玫瑰。席恩在脑后垫了个枕头，然后在自己的注视中将抖个不停的瓶嘴插进了缝隙。  
“啊。”他对着空气轻叹，“这就对了，做得好。”实际上疼痛已让他无法承受，但席恩继续将花瓶塞进去，瓶嘴深入洞穴，凸起的水滴挨个摩擦着肉壁。他模拟性交的姿势开始抽插瓶颈，让玻璃进出自己，撑开裂缝，左右顶弄，旋转着搅得他哀鸣阵阵。那道裂缝，多么棒的礼物，拉姆斯说，等你回来了，我就在你肚子上开一道口子，鲜红又甜美。你会喜欢的。  
席恩绝望地挺进自己的手掌，同时将花瓶操进去。他说不出自己是兴奋还是痛苦，但情欲对他来说已不再是从前那样简单又快乐的事。如今他饱受折磨，夜不能寐，得靠着疼痛才能射出来，而这一切都是因为那个混蛋……他干咳了几声，牵动体内的东西，扭曲的快感让他猝不及防地射了出来。席恩仰躺着，摇晃的天花板让他联想到暴风雨夜中的船舱。他记得花瓶本是两个，他给自己买了蓝色的，镶嵌碎星和大海，但被拉姆斯......被他的狗摔破了。  
现在他比任何时候都更需要那通电话。席恩摸到手机，亮起的屏幕上沾满了红色的指印，让他很难辨认通讯录里的名字。他索性随便摁下一个。但愿这是救护车，或者私人医生的电话。  
电话很快就接通了，对面没人讲话，只有清晰的呼吸声，还有从遥远的地方传出的狗吠。他在等我说第一句。席恩半梦半醒地把手机贴在耳边，像讲秘密那样偷偷说:“猜猜发生了什么......我觉得你需要一杯酒来听这个。”  
那边仍没有任何回答。他努力想睁开眼睛，看看屏幕上的号码，但只听到了一阵轻笑，可能是从话筒中传出的，也可能是别的地方。他的床前，他的枕侧，离他很近的地方。  
“晚安，拉姆斯。”他终于撑不住，在暗流的裹挟中陷入了沉睡。

席恩再醒来时天已经亮了，他想从床里坐起来，但小腹一阵剧痛，接着他意识到这不是自己的卧室，而是病房。  
所以他果然还是打给了医生。席恩努力忽略掉那点失落，疲惫地重新躺好。  
“葛雷乔伊先生，这已经是你第二次入院了。”医生在替他检查伤口后说，“介于你无法控制自己的行为，我已经联系了你的姐姐，她同意你转院治疗......”  
他在说什么？席恩睁开眼，白晃晃的光让他很不舒服。“我没事。”他回答，“那条裂缝......我不知道它为什么会出现，实际上我觉得它是个不错的东西，留着它也没什么大碍......”  
“席恩，你得停止用利器划开自己的肚子。”医生打断他的话，这时席恩意识到自己坐不起来的原因并不只是因为腹部传来的阵痛----他们把他绑在床上，就像绑一只实验用的兔子。  
“我不明白。”席恩开始辩解，“不可能是我做的。我没做任何事情。”但医生没有回答，而是继续在板上写了些东西，然后他打开房门，示意护士给席恩打针，整个过程中席恩只能盯着天花板，望着那片灰白的墙漆。接着他看到了，那种感觉像是漂浮在空中，从上方打量自己的身体。在那片乳白之中，有什么东西正在蠢蠢欲动地绽开。疼痛逐渐被药剂溶解，他再次昏昏欲睡。

一条裂缝。席恩想，现在他终于可以好好睡上一觉了。

End.


End file.
